Trouble in Paradise
by Mrs.Scarlettbutler
Summary: Mark's exwife shows up with something that could change Bridget's life forever.Will she handles it with reason? Starts after movie Bridget Jones the Edge of Reason ended


Trouble in Paradise

It all belongs to Helen Fielding and not me.

This is my first attempt of a Bridget Jones fanfic. Hope you will like it.

It takes place after the movie Bridget Jones the Edge of Reason ended.

Saturday, January 8th.

Weight: 130, Cigarettes: 0, really in need of one but is still in bed with Mark Darcy, Alcohol units: none so far but will have some later. Fiancé: 1

Engaged to one gorgeous human rights top barrister; Mark Darcy, have been in lovely, steady relationship for four fantastic weeks, two lovely days and 18 precious hours. Or should I say for 60 passionate shags. Self have moved into fiancé's flat, seemed logically after engagement.

Now; watching sleeping fiancé, he's truly the most perfect creature self ever have laid eyes on.

"Bridget stop starring at me when I'm asleep, find something to do"

"Hmm, well, right" was caught when Mark slowly opened his eyes, really did try to redraw my eyes but was lost in his brown eyes. It wasn't fair, if he didn't want me to look, he shouldn't look either.

"Mark! Have you ever been in a wet white shirt?"

"Did you watch Pride and Prejudice again last night Bridget?"

His hand cupped her face; his thump caressed her cheek in a distracting manner and his face held that charming, amused look he often gave her.

"Last night! What do you mean?"

"Bridget!"

"Yes actually, I did spend a lovely evening with Mr. Darcy and his lovely wet shirt. And where were you Mark Darcy?"

There, she had admitted in a nonchalant manner. And, it was not, that she could help but wonder if Mark would be equally gorgeous in a wet, white shirt.

Mark Darcy looking at the water while deciding to jump into it to cool off. She, Bridget Jones, was walking in the park, when suddenly her big love, Mr. Mark Darcy was in front of her in his sexy wet shirt…

"Darling Bridget are you still with me?"

"Oh" The picture broke.

"Ah, no, I haven't jumped into a lake with my clothes on Bridget. I think you watch that Colin Firth fellow too much." He brought his face closer to hers.

"Mr. Darcy, it's Mr. Darcy I watch, I beg your pardon."

"Right! And it will be this Mr. Darcy" his lips claimed hers and soon she forgot about other Mr. Darcy and Colin Firth.

Oh, life was perfect, had just shared hot shag with fiancé, whom had rescued self out of terrible Thai jail five weeks earlier. Embarrassed that self had actually accused sexy fiancé of 'never could find the strength to fight for me,' when he had been more than willing to be my shining knight. Silly, silly Bridget almost fell for creepy Daniel Cleaver again but true love put a stop to that, and the arriving of that Thai girl did help self to remember the right thing to do.

V. Proud of self.

"Mark!"

"Yes Bridget"

"Sorry I awoke you again. Never mind" really needed to pay more attention to fiancé's state of awareness before speaking.

"Go on love, I'm awake now" Mark looked like he expected anything from her at this point.

"Would you have forgiven me if I had spend the night with Daniel Cleaver?"

Silence, followed by a heavy sigh from fiancé.

"It's not that simple as a matter of forgiving Bridget," he paused,

"Daniel Cleaver caused me a great deal of pain once, when he, who was supposed to be my best friend, betrayed me with my wife, who was supposed to love me."

Mark looked at her "I couldn't go back to you if you had Bridget, I can't forgive and forget infidelity, I don't have that in me. Technically, you wouldn't have been unfaithful to me, as we had broken of, but the thought of Daniel Cleaver replacing me, again. I could have forgiven you but never have gone back to you. Always, I would wonder 'what will happen next time we have an disagreement, will she run to Daniel Cleaver again'"

Understand Mark Darcy better now, he loves me, always has.

"So you loved her very much?" Bugger why ask when I didn't want to know the answer to that question. Did he love her more than he loved me?

"Yes I did Bridget, I'm not in the habit of marrying or asking women to marry me if I don't love them very much" He pull her closer to him and looked her deeply into her eyes: "And I do love you very, very much"

His lips were a millimetre from Bridget's when it slip from her lips:

"More than her"

Fuck! It came out all wrong, but she had a right to know hadn't she?

"Mark! Sorry, you don't have to answer that." It was a big lie, if he didn't he loved her less than his ex-wife.

Mark had pulled back and was now lying on his back watching the ceiling. She snuggled closer, she wouldn't ruin it again.

Thank God! Mark was facing her again, his eyes warm and not cold from anger.

"I love you Bridget just the way you are, my love for you is different than it was for Aya. It's you I want to spend the rest of my life with."

Aya, what kind of a name was that? It sounded very exotic and not plain as Bridget. She must be a very tempting Japanese beauty…

"Bridget! Did you hear one word I said?"

"Of course I did! Her name is Aya" V. proud of self, fiancé can't blame self for not listening.

"And what did I say after the revealing of her name?"

Blinking heavily with my eyes "That you… that you found her very exotic!"

Well said Bridget, he can't deny that.

"Dear God Bridget, I said no such thing."

"You didn't!" Really must learn to pay more attention to Mark Darcy, he didn't sound like he had been talking about exoticness but of important stuff like…Well like saving ex-wife from a boyfriend, that would force her to work on the street… and like the top human right barrister he was, he had married her to give her a good life in richness in England. That must be it.

"I said you are the woman I want to spend the rest of my life with"

"Oh Mark" Had to passionately kiss Mark Darcy.

Ringing disturbed passionate moment, and it wasn't church bells, it was the damn telephone. Let it to Mark to answer it, self hadn't gotten used to answering his telephone. No! Our telephone yet.

It was Saturday and that meant I would have Mark all to myself, perhaps we could stay in bed all weekend, wouldn't that be romantic, top barrister holds his fiancée as hostage in bed. Not that I would mind it though!

Really all he had to do was to ask but wouldn't it be something to be held hostage by gorgeous Mark Darcy. V. Romantic indeed.

Turned head slightly and noticed that Mark had turned to his side away from me and had nearly wrinkled his entire body around the telephone, why would he do that?

Was he talking with sticky long legged, thin insect? It couldn't be Rebecca Gillis; she would call self if she would call. V. Nice to know that if I would consider changing from men to women, I already have a potential girlfriend.

Oops back to fiancé who behaves totally odd, he was whispering into the telephone. What was going on?

Placed my hand on Mark's back to remind him I was still in the room. He almost jumped out of bed. Not like Mark at all.

Still with telephone in his hand he turned to face me, he looked very pale and pained. Hope it wasn't a call about someone being sick. Saw a flashing image of Mark in a black mourning suit supported by caring self on his arm. Well, he looked v. dandy in black. Not bad at all.

"Bridget I will use the telephone in the office, if you don't mind?" he had placed a hand over the receiver.

"I don't" another big lie from self, have to stop.

Watched Mark leave the bedroom covered in the bed blanket, normally he would have jumped into his trousers.

Should I eardrop to his conversation, it was so tempting to pick up the receiver. No! Trust, is the basic element in every relationship. V. Wise words spoken by Magda, the only smug married person I know. Will listen. Mark had mustered the strength to fight for self, would now muster the strength to trust Mark.

Oh shirt! It's hard to trust when I don't know what's going on in the office. It could be Natasha demanding he married her, she could have found a legally paragraph in one of her law books, that would force Mark to marry her. That would be just like her.

Watched Mark coming back to the bedroom again, he looked very distracted and tense, he didn't even looked at me but seated in a chair near the window. V. Bad.

"Bridget," he paused, looked out of the window for quiet some time before he faced me, "Please dress I need to speak to you. Can we please do it in a civilised way? This is not easy for me."

"Dear God, you will have to marry Natasha!" I spoke the first thing on my mind.

"I beg your pardon! Never mind."

Mark handed me a cup of steaming hot and very strong coffee, when I made to the kitchen, it tasted like he had added something stronger to it. It tasted like whiskey. V. Unusual of Mark to drink in the morning.

"Perhaps we should sit down," Mark suggested.

With this coffee we better would, there was no way to know when legs would go jelly beneath me.

Situated v. maturely on the chair while trying to arrange legs and cup in an attractive and supporting way for fiancé to notice.

"What are you doing Bridget? The coffee is hot you know"

"Shit!" bolted up from chair "Ouch"

Mark handed my a tea towel, V. considerate man that Mark Darcy. I dried self while

Mark refilled my cup.

Err; he must have dropped the whiskey bottle into the cup this time. It tasted awful but would drink it due to his kindness. Wonder if he plans to have me drunk before noon?

"Bridget, that telephone call was from… ohm Aya" He drank a large sip of his coffee.

Wondered if it was as poured with whiskey as mine was.

Aya? Like Aya in his ex-wife?

What could she possible want, had she heard that Mark was now engaged and wanted him back? Just because she didn't want another to have him. Was she similar to that mean Glenn Close. Oh no! I would not give Mark up. Exotic or not she would not stand in the way of true love.

"Bridget, if you can spare a moment? I would like to explain why Aya called"

Realised I had ignored sexy Mark in his all wrinkled shirt and messy hair; He was simply eatable at that very moment. Must focus!

"Of course Mark."

"Right. It seems Aya has a child at the age of three. Meaning she was pregnant when I divorced her."

"A child! What do you mean Mark Darcy?"

He sighed deeply, looking highly irritated and confused "I take it you know what a child is Bridget. You know a smaller person like your Goddaughter."

"Oh! Right. Why does she call you about this child Mark?"

Felt self sliding down the chair, still with cup, of course not as hot anymore, coffee in my hand. Managed to stop before I hit the floor and delicately resituated on chair with only small pots of new coffee on my once white shirt.

Mark took my hand in his, his brown eyes full of concern looked into mine;

"She doesn't know whether the child is mine or that bastards Daniel Cleaver's.

It wasn't just once he visited her alone, it would seem."

"Right, you have a child with your ex-wife. I should probably head home now"

He couldn't have fathered a child that wasn't mine, God have mercy on me. Not this. A child would bond him and exotic ex-wife together forever, a bond I couldn't have with him, and never could. She would always have born his firstborn.

"Bridget don't be ridiculous this is your home" he still held my hand in his

"Right, then I should go to work." That was better, he couldn't argue that.

"Darling it's Saturday, you don't work during the weekends," he sounded stressed.

"Well maybe now is a good time to start" I stated.

"Don't go Bridget, I didn't plan or know about this. It's very confusing to me.

Suddenly I might have a child I didn't plan to have. Bridget I need you, don't punish me for something I have no control of."

Must be strong, brave fiancée for Mark.

Gulped down the rest of the coffee before I embraced Mark. His arms encircled me tightly, found it very hard to breathed but arousing as well. Had v. strong fiancé.

"God I love you Bridget!"

Well said Mark.

"I love you too Mark" self whispered into his ear, just to find he had turned his head so instead I whispered the words into his noise. Not v. romantic. But he seemed satisfied. He wasn't more disturbed by my noise accident than he kissed me fully on my lips.

Mark Darcy is a lovely man. One I love deeply.

"Bridget I need to go to the hospital"

"Why are you sick Mark?" v. puzzled by his statement, he seemed in fine physical shape to me.

"Pardon me. No, I promise to meet Aya for a blood test today. I wanted this to be worked out as fast as possible."

"Oh" I released not sick Mark.

"Please come with me Bridget, I will need you beside me" his eyes were pleading.

I was like Scarlett O'Hara, every time my life was going right a baby came in my way. V. unfair.

"I don't know Mark…" I started, but suddenly I saw self rescuing Mark from perverse doctor, who wanted to drain Mark for all his blood.

"No, no! I will go"

"Bridget are you all right?"

Mumbled something agreeable, didn't want to explain suspicion right now.

Called Shazzer when Mark was in shower, explained the situation to her and how scared self was. Scared of loosing Mark to mean exotic ex-wife.

"Tell her to fuck of. She can fuck of with that child of hers, tell her that!"

"Thanks. Very useful Shazzer, very useful" I mumbled.

"Better, fucking leave Mark before he can fucking leave you or cheat on you Bridget. Fuck him!"

"Did you have another fight with Simon Shazzer?" Her help wasn't very useful, I was not about to leave my Mark, shagging him on the other hand was tempting, perhaps her advice was helpful.

"Yes, how did you know Bridget. Never mind fuck them all"

I rang off when Mark came out of the bathroom. His body still damp from the hot water.

"You're next Bridget"

"Right" took the mobile with me. Had just turned on the water when Tom's ring tone "It's rainy Men" started.

"Bridget how are you?"

"Tom, what sounds best Aya Darcy or Bridget Darcy?"

"Don't change your name Bridget, one almost break one's tongue to say Aya Darcy. There's nothing wrong with Bridget."

"No that was not what I meant! Do you suppose Mark's ex-wife still has his name?"

"Very possible. That's why I called are you all right hon?"

"Not really Tom, I have to meet her in 45 minutes. What if Mark sees her and remember why he fell in love with that exotic creature?"

"Don't worry, so he wants you to come along. That's a very good sign Bridget. That man loves you just remember that."

"Thanks Tom, I have to go, am running a little late for my date with mean ex-wife and her blood sucking friends. So long Tom."

"So long Bridget, just feel free to call." The line went dead.

Mark had dressed casual in blue jeans and light blue shirt, v. fitting. Self was wearing enormous snickers for a slimmer appearance and black dress for the same effect.

Mark still looked very pained, or more accurate panicked. Placed my hand on his thigh and squeezed it, his right hand went from the wheel to my hand, he brought it to his lips and kissed it.

My hand was still in Marks when we seated outside Doctor Bingley's office. V. good, so far no exotic dark tanned ex-wife, she might have regretted and gone back to wherever she came from. V. cruel race.

"Mark" A soft voice called just a few feet away.

"Ah, Aya, " he stood and pulled me with him "Bridget this is Aya and Aya this is Bridget my fiancée."

Mark didn't moved forward or reached for her hand. Good or bad sign? Can't decide.

Good she was beautiful, slightly taller than me but much, mush slimmer. One could call her pefect thin. Her hair long and deep black and her eyes very exotic and her voice so soft it was almost a caress. What was worse she looked straight into Mark's eyes with intime familiarity.

"Err, nice to meet you, have heard nothing of you so far only your name" I babbled on.

Mark gave me a bewildered glance but tightened his hold on my hand. Bugger, must think before speaking.

"Nice to meet you too Bridget."

We seated again in akward silence, couldn't keep my eyes of this beautiful sticky insect, must loose ten pounds and let hair grow, Mark's first choice had long hair. Perhaps I should colour it into a black shape and buy brown contact lenses…

"So how have…" Mark started when he was interrupted by a child calling for it's mother.

"Here Saki" Aya called.

Felt Mark tense and panicked no, not the child. Please don't let it be Mark's child.

Was pushed down my Mark's rather hard pull at my hand. Hadn't realised I was getting up. Wanted to run as fast as I could. Before my eyes I saw a miniature Mark with Aya's eyes, that would always remind me who the mother was.

"Please don't go Bridget love!" Mark whispered into my ear while he caressed my back with his free hand.

"Right" I said and kisses his lips softly. V. mature and would show exotic insect where Mark belonged.

Mark turned his head and looked at the little girl standing beside Aya's chair, she was cute in an exotic way but could see no similarities to Mark, she looked rather Japanese to me. Not how I would picture a little Mark, of course due to her gender she couldn't be a little Mark but a little Aya. Sounded awful. A little mixed Mark and Aya.

Suddenly felt sick.

Little Saki looked curiosly at self and Mark, what kind of a name was that, v exotic and mystic. Glanced at Mark, did he find it appealing? He was starring at the girl. God was already loosing him.

"Saki say hallo to Mark and Bridget" Aya guided her daughter.

"Hi" exotic mixed Mark and Aya said.

"Ah, hallo there" Mark returned.

"A family reunion, how sweet"

It was slimy Daniel Cleaver.

"Jones you look sexier than ever."

Mark stiffened "Stay away from Bidget Claever"

"Aya, you look beautiful as ever" Daniel kissed her hand but avoided to look at the little girl before him.

Picture of mixed Aya and Mark was replaced with picture of mixed Cleaver and Aya, much better! It would suit him just fine. Felt good enough to inched closer to fiancé and caress his hand. Proud of self. Mark smiled grateful at me. Am brave fiancée to top barrister.

The door opened "Mr. and Mrs. Darcy please come in"

Mr. and Mrs. Darcy!

Felt like had been punched in my stomach and all air had gone out of me. I was Mrs. Darcy! Not the thin insect. Well, I was to be Mrs. Darcy.

Mark kissed me and looked into my eyes "Will you be okay?"

"Right" I said.

No! I wouldn't be fine she was stealing my identity. Cruel, cruel creature and Mark was letting it happen.

Saw the door was close behind Mark, Aya and bloody mixture called Saki.

Felt a movement beside me. It was Daniel Cleaver suddenly sitting next to me.

"Jones we could run away you know. I've missed you"

"I will do no such thing Daniel Cleaver I love Mark" Now it was said, I had changed.

"Well, but Darcy is a bore and that little family reunion made quite the picture don't you think Jones."

"It was mot a family reunion at all. Mark and I are engaged," waved my right hand so he could see my engagement ring. "Besides that it could as well be your family reunion you know" V. well handled of self.

"I doubt that, it would be something Darcy wanted from a wife not something for me."

"Ex-wife" I stated.

"Not at the time the crime took place Jones! Wife it would be then!"

He had me there, she had been Mark's wife.

'What's a man without a past' where did that come from. Oh that stupid song by the Danish singer Tina something, I loved the song but hated it now. A man without a past would be bloody attractive right now. I didn't want a Mark with a past. Correction, I wanted Mark just not his past.

"Jones," Daniel Cleaver leaned in on me, his face close to mine "We are good together, leave Darcy before you die from boredom."

"I love Mark Daniel Cleaver, it might be a foreign word for you but that's the fact"

"Leave her alone Cleaver, she is engaged to me now!"

Mark was towering over us, he didn't look too happy at that moment, it must be all the stress with ex-wife and ex-best friend, poor man. Love him v. much.

"Oh, there you are love" I said.

"You are next Cleaver" Mark said while he pulled me out of the chair and dragged me to the chairs opposite Daniel.

Daniel left into the blood room.

"Why where he sitting so close to you Bridget, it seemed that he only waited for you to stop talking to kiss you."

"I don't know Mark, suddenly he was there breathing into my face. He moves pretty fast if you ask me."

Mark gave me an amused glare "Same old Bridget" he said and kissed me with a hard and very deep kiss. Wish we could do more than kissing right now.

It only seemed like seconds but must have been longer for suddenly four pair of eyes were starring at us; Daniel Cleaver, Aya, Saki and Doctor Bingley.

"Right" Mark said and gathered himself, he looked charming flustred.

"Didn't know you had it in you Darcy, very impressive!" Daniel offered.

"Well thank you." My Mark retorted while looking at self.

"The best" I agreed with an approving nod of my head.

"The test results will be ready on Monday" the dry and vampire alike Doctor Bingley broke in.

V. rude man!

"Uhm, would it be possible to have the result tomorrow? I will of course be willing to

pay all extra costs." Mark asked. "I would be much obliged"

"Yes that can be arranged. Please meet me here at noon tomorrow then" the good doctor agree. What a fine man he indeed was.

"Well will see you all tomorrow then. Goodbye" Mark led me away from the hospital.

Back in the house Mark poured us two large glasses of wine, he must be planning to have me drunk before the day turn into night.

Mark was pacing the floor glass in his hand. It was exhausting to watch, perhaps should try, might loose a pound or two.

"Mark would you want our children to have foreign, exotic names?" was still thinking of colouring my hair black, just couldn't figure out how I could pass a fake hair and eye colour on to possible future children.

"Why would I want that Bridget?" It got him to stop his wild walk around the sitting room.

"Saki Darcy, it sounds exotic but also like a speaking test or something you drink"

"Her name isn't Darcy, Aya has taken her maiden name back after the. divorce.

Hurray! There would be only one Mrs. Mark Darcy. No need for hair colouring or contact lenses.

"So blond or normally brown haired children would suit you just fine?" sipped my wine.

"Of course it would Bridget." He stared oddly at me.

"Glad to hear that. Don't think I could manage to pass fake exoticness to any babies of ours."

"What on earth are you talking about Bridget?"

"Little Saki is beautiful and Aya is exotic and very beautiful and much thinner than me."

"Bridget, it's you I love and want to have children with not Aya. Our children will be just perfect."

After two glass of wine Mark calm down and stopped pacing, leaving a nice circle in the floor to use when next crisis comes up. Always nice to have a stress circle in private house.

Sunday, January 9th.

Weight: 129 fall asleep on couch without food must help, should try it more often, Cigarettes: 0, Alcohol units: 6 v. big glasses last day, Fiancé: 1, possible stepdaughter: 1, rendezvous with ex-boyfriend and ex-Mrs. Darcy: 1.

Awoke from a dream where Aya kept singing Madonna's song:  
'Papa don't preach, I'm gonna keep my baby' to Mark.

Like Mark was her father wanting to take her baby away from her. Dream wasn't the right word, it was a nightmare.

Mark was nowhere to be seen. Back ached from uncomfortable position on sofa. Oh, head hurt. Searched the house for lost fiancé. Had he already gone? Noticed that the French door to the garden was on jar.

Re-found lost fiancé in garden, he looked very tired and lost in the sight of a tree. Not that it wasn't a pretty tree but rather ordinary, was worried that fiancé would turn into a gardener. Or a zombie.

Returned to house to make two cups of coffee for self and Mark, decided against adding whiskey, yesterday's coffee had tasted dreadful

Found Mark in the same position starring at the tree and not at the beautiful rose garden on his right side.

"Mark did you sleep well? I missed you when I awoke" handed him the steaming cup.

"Sorry, I just needed to be alone for a while"

"Are you all right Mark? Do you fear the result of the test today?"

I lightly kissed his cheek and stoke my hand through his hair.

"Yes I'm fine, just not sure if I want Saki to me my daughter or not. I gave up any plans involving children and Aya three and a half year ago. For some time now I have envisioned our children Bridget. I'm not sure how you will react if the girl is mine?"

Was touched that he loved me enough to care about our future together, and that he couldn't dump me for an exotic daughter.

"I won't like it Mark but I'm going nowhere, learned my lesson in Thai prison. It's you I love, always have, always will. Just hope I won't turn into evil stepmother" I trembled.

Mark found my mouth in a sweet kiss "I love you Bridget, I don't want to loose you again."

The tree had lost it's hold on Mark, who opted to make breakfast before we were to leave for the hospital.

We even had time to a delicious shag in the bath. We were back on track again. Mark had given up becoming either gardener or zombie and was attentive to self again.

"Jones why are you still together with boring old Darcy, when you could be my smooth guide girl?" He looked up at me with his charming smile.

Had forgotten all about Daniel Cleaver, Daniel Cleaver hadn't forgotten about self, why did that man have such a good memory. Did he take herbs to keep a good memory?.

To demonstrate his words meant nothing to me I gave Mark a peek on his cheek.

"Remember how much fun Thailand was Jones" Daniel continued

"Fun! I ended in a Thai prison, nothing fun with that Daniel Cleaver" I retorted with

as much calmness I could.

"Cleaver stay away from Bridget. I will only say it once" My shining knight defended me.

"It was Mark who help me out of jail not you Daniel Cleaver" I looked proudly at fiancé.

"Do you and Daniel know each other Bridget?" Aya asked, she looked a bit confused.

"Jones and I go way back before Darcy stepped into the scenery Aya" Daniel winked at her.

"Not true Cleaver, not true at all, Bridget used to run naked around my lawn." Mark looked pleased with himself.

"What a naughty girl you are Jones!"

"But you and Bridget was in Thailand together Daniel?" Aya asked

"It was just work. We worked together for a short time" I added.

Before exotic Aya could asked more questions they were all called into vampire's office.

"Will you come Bridget?" Mark looked at me without letting go of my hand.

"Ah no, I don't think so. I will wait our here"

I wasn't prepared for the possible family situation in there, thanksfully Aya hadn't brought Saki with her today. She looked almost as nervous as Mark. I would be nervous too if Daniel could be the father of my child.

Mark loves me, Mark loves me, he won't run of with exotic ex-wife and exotic daughter. Self kept repeating the words as a mantra, hoping it would bring cosmic calmness.

Would call urban family it always helped, but before I had a chance to dial the number the door opened. Against my will I turned my head to greet Daniel Cleaver. But wait a minute! It wasn't Daniel Cleaver, it was Mark Darcy.

One Mark Darcy smiling at self.

"I have yet to become a father Bridget" he pulled me into his arms and kissed me madly.

Daniel Cleaver is Saki's father?" I was amazed, Daniel Cleaver a father. The world had turned upside down.

"Yes, amazing isn't it?" Mark grinned.

"But that mean she cheated on you for months. I'm sorry Mark"

What a mean exotic girl, never wanted to be exotic if this was how exotic insects behaved."

"Right, that's wasn't very nice of her but actually I'm glad. Now she won't be in my life again Bridget."

Yes life was back on track again and exotic free.

The end.


End file.
